


Make Out Point (A Kidswapped Tale)

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: JohnDave Week 2017 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Homestuck Kidswap, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sneaking Out, also the kids are 16 in this so another underage warning but its nothing dirty so?? yeah, basically bro is canon bro and abuses john, mentions of abuse, sorry if it's hard to follow, you have no idea how hard it is to write kidswapped shit that hasn't been extensively planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: John Strider and Dave Egbert sneak out after midnight to go watch fireworks and make out at "Make Out Point" (or at least that's what John and Rose call it) and have a picnic. They also talk about their feelings and get creeped on by nosy lesbians.(Johndave week 2017, day 6, "different headcanons")(Alternatively titled: "Oh God It's So Hard To Write Kidswap Fics!")





	Make Out Point (A Kidswapped Tale)

**Author's Note:**

> Johndave week 2017, day 6: "different headcanons") (aka "I didn't know what headcanons to use so I just did kidswap, it's basically cheating, shut up)
> 
> bit of background: John Strider, raised by abusive Bro, more defiant than canon Dave is but basically the same as Dave. Dave Egbert, raised by Dad, is mostly a goody two shoes but also likes to be a rebel sometimes. Very dorky and enthusiastic. Rose Harley, Dave's sister, raised by Dad as well, fashionable and nosy, likes to tease the boys and is also a lesbian, the most out of character of all of them. Jade Lalonde, raised by Mom Lalonde, more like fanon Rose, soft spoken and a bit scary, a Lovecraftian loving witch who will hex the shit out of you, a lesbian.
> 
> this was really quick and almost no planning went into it, but whatever I had literally no ideas for this day. I hope you like it, if not, no losses here.

~ ** _godheadTurntech_ ** [ **GT** ] began pestering **_trickyGhostbuster_ ** [ **TG** ] at 12:00am~

 

**GT: where r u**

**GT: hello**

**GT: dave**

**GT: earth 2 my fav homo where r u**

**GT: u said u would b online at midnight**

**GT: dave srsly wtf where r u**

_TG: can you give me a fuckin second??_

_TG: jesus john i know your gay ass misses me but lay off!_

**GT: im bi**

_TG: eat my ass, strider._

**GT: mmmmm no thx**

**GT: anyways**

_TG: here's wonderwall?_

**GT: dont**

**GT: pls**

**GT: i cant handle 2 much nerd ill die**

**GT: u were late btw**

_TG: babe, please._

_TG: i said "around midnight", not "at exactly midnight"!_

**GT: squints**

**GT: doesnt matter ur still late**

_TG: /squints, no, you're just impatient!_

_TG: if i wanted to be exact i would have been!_

**GT: okok whatevs**

**GT: u said sumthing about going out once daddy dearest went to bed**

_TG: please dont call my dad "daddy"._

_TG: i will kinkshame the sin right out of you, john, i swear to god._

_TG: but yeah! i heard there was gonna be some fireworks and that there was a really nice view at that place you insist on calling "make out point" so i thought we could go?_

**GT: ooooo u want 2 take me 2 makout point**

**GT: wait**

**GT: srsly**

_TG: well. yeah! jeez john i know you think i'm a goody two shoes but i can be a rebel once in a while!_

**GT: gasp**

**GT: the infamous nerd dave egbert is going 2 go out after curfew 2 make out w his bf**

**GT: can u pull urself away from ur shitty movies**

**GT: r u going 2 b ok without ur hubby ben**

_TG: ben stiller is not my "hubby", and my movies are not shitty!_

_TG: fuckin hell john, maybe i'll just take someone else instead._

**GT: what no**

_TG: ooh! maybe i'll ask your bro!_

**GT: you absofuckinglutely will not do that**

_TG: ........... of course i wouldn't do that, john!_

_TG: did you really think i would do that??_

**GT: no but**

**GT: i still dont like thinking about it**

_TG: thinkin about what? me kissing bro strider?_

_TG: babe, after finding out what kind of a shitty person he was, i would rather kill the man than kiss him._

**GT: well**

**GT: good**

_TG: but! speaking of him... would he let you borrow his truck? i still haven't gotten my license yet._

**GT: he wont let me**

**GT: but ill do it anyways**

_TG: he won't realize, will he?_

**GT: r u kidding**

**GT: ofc he will realize**

**GT: ill just take the assbeating later**

_TG: what???_

_TG: no way, buster!_

**GT: fuck him**

_TG: john, seriously, i don't want you to get hurt! :(_

**GT: kinda 2 late anyways**

**GT: look outside**

 

~ ** _godheadTurntech_ ** [ **GT** ] ceased pestering **_trickyGhostbuster_ ** [ **TG** ] at 12:43am~ 

 

* * *

 

            John watched his boyfriend parkour from the roof to the tree and down onto the grass before running at him at full speed, pinning him against the truck and devouring his mouth hungrily. John responded eagerly, never one to turn down makeouts with his boyfriend, but Dave pulled away much too soon for his liking.

 

            "Come on, babe, we aren't even at make out point yet!" Dave chuckled. John pouted a bit but disengaged, hopping into the driver's seat. He waited until Dave got situated before driving off.

            "What's in the bag, sweet thang?" John asked offhandedly as they drove to their destination.

            "It's a secret!" Dave announced proudly, hugging said bag closer to his chest. John snorted and rolled his eyes behind his shades but did not push further, letting his dorky boyfriend have his little bag of secrets.

            The drive up to the viewpoint, only called 'make out point' by dweebs like John (and Dave's sister, too), was only a short distance away, so they arrived quickly and pulled into one of the few parking spaces the viewpoint had. There was another car in the farthest parking spot, but it was too dark to see who was in it, and besides, even if only a few people _called_ it 'make out point', that is what most people came up here to do. And John and Dave were not looking to become unintentional voyeurs tonight.

            The fireworks began as John put the parking break on and turned the truck off. Dave leaned forward eagerly to watch, body contorting awkwardly to get the best view from inside the truck. John did the same for only a split second before sighing impatiently. He glanced in the back at a blanket he had packed, humming thoughtfully to himself.

            "What's up?" Dave asked, glancing back as well.

            "Let's lay on the hood of the truck to see better," John suggested. Dave glanced at said hood and back to John.

            "My fat ass will dent it, and then your bro will _really_ kick your ass," he murmured worriedly. John shrugged.

            "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. All I know is I love that fat ass of yours, so I'll take the heat," he replied easily as he got out of the corner. Dave huffed as he followed suit, watching with a frown as John set them up with the blanket on the hood.

            "Why are you so intent on letting your brother beat the shit out of you?" he demanded, crossing his arms sternly. John pursed his lips for a moment before sighing, taking off his shades and tucking them into the pocket of his hoodie.

            "Maybe I just... don't care anymore? He kicks my ass one way or another, doesn't he? And at least it's-" John cut himself off abruptly, shaking his head and hopping up onto the hood of the truck. Dave hesitated for only a moment before grabbing his bag and joining his boyfriend on top of the truck.

            "At least its what?" He prompted gently, taking John's hand in his. John averted his eyes but answered nonetheless.

            "At least its better than him ignoring me, and disappearing randomly for days or sometimes even weeks at a time. At least it's _attention_ from him," he finished, running a hand through his blonde hair anxiously. Dave reached over and planted a chaste kiss to his lover's temple.

            "You don't need attention from him, baby. You have better people, who _actually_ care about you and would never, _ever_ hurt you like he does," he reassured, voice soft. They sat in silence, watching the bright explosions light up the sky and bathe them in fleeting colorful lights. Then, "want some cookies and AJ?" Dave asked, holding out a container of Mister Egbert's homemade cookies, chocolate chip _and_ sugar cookies.

            "Is that what you had in your secret bag?" John smirked as he took the offered container and helped himself to a cookie. Dave grinned and handed off a thermos of chilled apple juice. "God damn, you love me, Dave..." John sighed happily before taking a big gulp.

            "I can't believe you drink apple juice with your cookies. And was me loving you even a question anymore?" Dave laughed. John shrugged, waiting to finish chewing his mouthful of sugary goodness before replying.

            "I mean, I totally know you love me; there's no denying that one. But sometimes you do perfect things like this and say just the right things and, just, _fuck_ you're so goddamn perfect," John ranted, setting down the thermos and cookie container behind him. "Kiss me, Egbert, kiss me 'til I swoon."

            "When did you ever _stop_ swooning?" Dave shot back with a playful snort, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and pulling him in for a sweet, lingering kiss. A single kiss turned to two, which turned to a more heated third, and then they laid back against the hood as they molded their lips together.

            And then...

            "Well well well, lookie who we have here!" The two jumped apart, bolting upright and twisting to see two unwelcome guests. Rose Harley stood with her arms crossed and her hip cocked, an eyebrow raised challengingly. Behind her, holding a hand politely to her mouth to hide her amused smile, was Jade Lalonde.

 

            "Rose??" Dave shouted, voice raising an octave or two in his shock.

            "Jade, what the hell, Auntie Lalonde is gonna be pissed if she finds out you're out past midnight," John accused, glaring at her.

            "And Dad would throw an absolute _shitfit_ if he knew either of us was out after curfew!" Dave whined. Both Jade and Rose nodded their agreement.

            "Yes, I agree, she would be positively _livid_ if she found out, which is why no one is going to tell her lest they end up on the wrong side of some lovely Lovecraftian hexes," Jade replied pleasantly, a smile on her face despite the witchy threat.

            "And I'm pretty sure that pun was intended. She makes hexes _and_ puns; isn't she wonderful?" Rose sighed dreamily, making Jade blush up to the tips of her ears.

            "But seriously, what are you two doing here? You kind of interrupted something..." Dave trailed of with a pout.

            "Sorry Eggy; I know it's awful being cockblocked by your boyfriend's cousin and your sister," Rose grinned.

            "Half-sister," Dave whisper-corrected to John. John and Rose both rolled their eyes at the statement.

            "You didn't really answer the question. Why are you at makeout point?" John demanded. Rose snorted.

            "Oh, dude, I dunno. Why _would_ two lesbians who dig each other go up to makeout point _together_? At _night_? _Alone_??" She answered sarcastically.

            "Well, we'd _hoped_ we would be alone," Jade sighed, sounding disappointed and embarrassed at the same time. Rose nodded dejectedly.

            "Alas, we too were cockblocked...." she trailed off, squinting at Jade. "Or whatever the lesbian equivalent of cockblocking is?"

            "Clitblitzed?" John offered.

            Rose stared at him for a moment before addressing Dave. "I know I've given you my blessing, like, 100 times already, but I'm doing it again. Please marry this man."

            "UGH!" Dave shouted, throwing up his arms into the air. He gathered everything up and locked himself in the car, visibly pouting in the front seat.

            John rolled his eyes and joined his boyfriend in the car. "Don't worry babe, we can go find a park and make out in our car instead. We don't need makeout point for make outs, right?" John offered. Dave grumbled but nodded, and they drove off.

            Rose nodded to herself, then turned to the blonde beside her with a satisfied look. "Well! Now that the dorks are gone, where were we?" she grinned.

            Jade covered her mouth to hide a giggle. "You were kissing me, I believe?" she suggested. Rose nodded, pulling her girlfriend in close.

            "Yes, that sounds about right," she agreed.

 

            Meanwhile, in the car on the way from the viewpoint, Dave suddenly broke the silence with a shout. "We didn't even get to finish watching the fireworks!" he shrieked. John just laughed and threw a cookie at his black haired lover, promising they would go see fireworks another time.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Johndaveweek 2017 calendar link ](http://johndaveweek.tumblr.com/post/161303277014)


End file.
